


What's Done Cannot Be Undone

by smolassassinchildx (smolassassinchild)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/pseuds/smolassassinchildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the groundbreaking ceremony with a Shakespearean twist. Spoilers through Unfinished Business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Done Cannot Be Undone

[Prologue]  
_  
Two races, both alike in shape and form,  
On Galactica, where we lay our scene,  
From recent grudge break to chaos and war  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal mind of humankind  
The children seek to strike the parents down.  
On the run, a new home they seek to find  
The lost planet of legend and renown.  
The endless years, when fear and terror reigned,  
And those who toiled, refusing to fail,  
With virtue and vice to save who remained;  
Dark heroes draw the focus of this tale.  
All this has happened before, as we know  
But choice may change the way his’try doth flow._

[Act III Scene ix]

“I would the gods saw fit to save this night,” Kara whispers up to the sky, to stars shimmering brightly against the rarely clear sky.  Her sight is marred only by the cloud of her breath against the midnight air.

The only sound in the still field is his reply. “Wherefore?”

She rolls onto her side to gaze at Lee as he lies beside her, body glistening with sweat despite the evening’s chill. “Know _you_ what comes in so few hours?” she asks, knowing full well that even his clever mind cannot look into the seeds of time and say which grains will grow.

“Just as always, morning calls forth sun’s light,” he replies with an easy tone. It is the simplest and truest of answers, indeed, but not the one she seeks.

“And for us?”

Lee reaches out his hand, brushing back a lock of damp hair matted to her cheek and a smile of nothing less than pure delight makes itself at home upon his lips. “Let light shine on what is ours,” and there is warmth and devotion in his voice. He raises himself just enough so that his lips brush against hers—two sets of lovers’ lips grin in blissful parity. “A new day,” he explains, “deserves truth and honesty.”

“As plain as that?” Kara asks, her voice laced with disbelief.  “At sunrise we confess?”

“Indeed,” he replies, voice solid and firm as the ground beneath them. “So you shall tell Sam, and I, Dee.” The resolve in his words causes the easy bend of her lips to falter; his unwavering faith easily matches her uncertainty. His smile never dims. “However, not confess- _profess_.”

“Profess?” she asks as her eyebrow arches upwards.

Lee kneels before her as though in prayer, his hands clasped around hers. His eyes see only hers. “Know this well, Kara Thrace,” he says, voice growing from a whisper to a shout as a light laugh escapes. “For I care not who knows!”  He rises to his feet, arms spread wide and gazing up towards the universe surrounding them, voice calling up to the gods she knows he does not believe in. “I’ll gladly shout it to the skies!”

The smile returning to her lips, Kara catches his hand and brings him back down, grounding him beside her. The warmth of his skin, his life, his presence in her arms grounds her in their new reality. “By the stars and the gods we have been caught.” She laughs the words and he laughs with her, and in their laughter their lips meet again and bodies fall together and rest against the ground.

At once time passes with unmatched speed and stands completely still. Daylight rushes closer and yet the night extends on.  Forever.

Drawing back, she meets Lee’s gaze with heavy eyelids, her hand rests upon his chest. “The universe doth know where my heart lies.”

“Sleep now,” he whispers softly, carefully tracing soft cheek to firm jaw and full lips, entranced. “Think not on morning’s rising sun.”

She watches him slip away into Morpheus’s embrace, and lays her head upon his chest. “Artemis,” she breathes, eyes closed in supplication.  It is her turn now to speak to the universe. “Bring clear sight when night is done.”

  
[curtain]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- If you break it down to just the dialogue, this scene is a Shakespearean sonnet (a, b, a, b, c, d, c, d, e, f, e, f, g, g), just like the one in the prologue. Granted it's no "and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss," but then again there's a reason The Bard is The Bard.
> 
> Kara: I would the gods saw fit to save this night.  
> Lee: Wherefore?  
> Kara: Know you what comes in so few hours?  
> Lee: Just as always, morning calls forth sun's light.  
> Kara: And for us?  
> Lee Let light shine on what is ours.  
>  A new day deserves truth and honesty.  
> Kara: As plain as that? At sunrise we confess?  
> Lee: Indeed. So you shall tell Sam, and I, Dee.  
>  However, not confess- profess.  
> Kara: Profess?  
> Lee: Know this well, Kara Thrace, for I care not  
>  who knows. I'll gladly shout it to the skies.  
> Kara: By the stars and the gods have we been caught.  
>  The universe doth know where my heart lies.  
> Lee: Sleep now; think not on morning's rising sun.  
> Kara: (aside) Artemis, bring clear sight when night is done.


End file.
